


So stuffed. Kill me.

by MothmanEatsAss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Sex, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmanEatsAss/pseuds/MothmanEatsAss
Summary: Anyone remember Ryan'sinstagram storythat went "So stuffed. Kill me."? Yea...
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	So stuffed. Kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied into writing this via snapchat and also bullied to post it. Enjoy 💖

Ryan's thighs were straining from the steady rhythm he had worked himself up to, bouncing on Shane's lap. He was panting and sweating, embarrassed to be doing this in the first place...in their office of all places. Shane was smirking up at him and met him on his next thrust down, nailing Ryan's prostate. The throaty moan that escaped Ryan was loud in the empty office and he let his eyes fall shut, trying not to cum on the spot. When he opened them again he was met with the sight of Shane fixing _Ryan’s own phone_ on him, ready to snap a pic. Annoyance overcame him but it was too late as he heard the sound of a picture being taken.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed and tried to snatch the phone from Shane's hand.  
The taller man just smirked harder and thrusted up into Ryan with force while dangling the phone out of Ryan’s reach.  
“No touching the phone, Ry” his tone was smug and he started typing something Ryan couldn’t see.

“I swear to god Shane, delete that photo or I will punch that gigantic noggin of yours”. Ryan was anything but amused when Shane turned the phone around so he could see the screen. He was looking at himself, still wearing his shirt, sweaty and an annoyed expression on his face that looked somewhat fucked out. Ryan could feel his face heat up more, if that was even possible, when he read the words ‘So stuffed. Kill me.’ on the bottom half of the pic. He opened his mouth to protest when Shane snatched his phone away again, hit the button to save the picture to Ryan’s Instagram story and started fucking up into Ryan in earnest, holding him still with a bruising grip and filling the room with the wet sound of skin hitting skin.

“You’re a … a piece of shit Shane” Ryan panted between moans. Shane pulled him down to mouth at Ryan’s neck right above his shirt, his fingers brushing against his nipples through the fabric.

“I know”, he licked the skin there and bit down as he buried himself in Ryan once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy Erin 💖


End file.
